Radio frequency directed energy (RFDE) systems are known in the art for directing high power RF, microwave and/or millimeter wave electromagnetic energy to destroy or disrupt a target. Although RFDE systems typically serve as military weapons, RFDE systems need not be limited to weapon systems. For example, RFDE systems of the present invention may be used for non-military purposes such as destroying or disrupting foreign objects, contaminants, undesirable atmospheric conditions, or other types of targets.
As for weapon systems, it is important to distinguish between an RFDE weapon system and an electronic warfare system. A primary difference between an RFDE weapon and an electronic warfare system is power and kill mode. An electronic warfare system makes use of a priori knowledge of a target it is designed to jam or disrupt. An electronic warfare system uses such a priori knowledge of a target's characteristics (e.g., frequency of operation, method of operation, etc.) to disrupt or confuse the target with “finesse”, or a relatively low amount of power.
On the other hand, an RFDE weapon system can go after a broad range of targets (electronics, biological, ordinance, structures, etc.) due to its relatively large radiated power. A priori knowledge of the intended target characteristics is typically not required because the RFDE weapon either burns-out or overwhelms its target by the shear amount of power it radiates.
An ongoing problem with RFDE systems is targeting—accurately pointing the RF directed energy beam at the intended target and establishing an accurate range from the system to the target. To date, the RFDE system targeting problem has been addressed by using what may be referred to as auxiliary add-on systems. These add-on systems could include a stand-alone radar system, a stand-alone laser range finder, stand-alone optical or infrared imaging system, etc. However, these add-on systems add significant cost to the RFDE system. In addition, these add-on systems add significant complexity by requiring calibration of the alignment between the RFDE system and the stand-alone targeting system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical RFDE system 10. In its simplest form, the system 10 includes a high power transmitter 12 transmitting thru a high power antenna 14. The transmitter 12 operates at RF, microwave or millimeter wave frequencies. The system 10 operates based on a prime power source 16, such as an AC mains, generator, high capacity battery system, etc. A power conditioning block 18 conditions power delivered from the power source 16 so as to be suitable for powering the transmitter 12. A cooling system 20 provides appropriate cooling to the power conditioning block 18 and the high power transmitter 12 as needed. A control block 22 provides appropriate control among the various sub-systems.
The RFDE weapon system 10 further includes an antenna pointing system 24 for aiming the high power antenna 14, and thus the high power electromagnetic energy beam transmitted therefrom, at the target. The pointing system 24 typically is driven by coordinate data identifying the direction and range of the intended target. Such coordinate data is provided by a stand-alone targeting system 26. As is noted above, the targeting system 26 is an add-on often in the form of a stand-alone radar system, a stand-alone laser range finder, stand-alone optical or infrared imaging system, etc. As is also noted above, however, these add-on systems add significantly to the cost and complexity of the RFDE system.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with conventional RFDE systems, there is a strong need in the art for an RFDE system which is not subject to the cost and complexity associated with conventional targeting systems.